


Everything's Better

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Chat Noir has had a crap day, and the surefire cure for that is a visit with his Princess.





	Everything's Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferisae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferisae/gifts).



> This chronologically follows "Our Cake," which I also just posted. While this does stand on its own, if you want to read in order, go back and catch that one first

He was tired, and it would have made a lot more sense to just stay home and sleep, but after this particular shit show of a day, what he really needed was his princess.  She never judged him as too emotional or picked apart his appearance until all he could see were his flaws.  She wouldn't toss him into a wall and throw trucks at him.

It was also much later than he preferred to show up.  Marinette may be on summer break at the beginning of her gap year, but she also helped out in her family bakery and worked hard on her designs.  He didn't want to short her on sleep or interrupt what she was doing, but at the same time, she'd made it abundantly clear that he could show up at any time if he needed something.

He landed lightly on her balcony, pleased to see the Chat flap was open.  As he crouched to go through, a voice called up to him.

"Chat, is that you?"  She sounded scratchy and oddly anxious.

"Yes.  It's just me," he assured her before dropping through the window.  He'd barely gotten his footing when he was tackled onto the chaise.  "Oooph."  She had had him pinned on his back, her legs straddling his waist and her face tucked into his neck.  "I'm happy to see you, too."

"I've been  **so** worried about you," she whispered.  "I saw the attack.  I thought that one was going to kill you.  I'm pretty sure I saw you lose consciousness at least once…"  She faltered to take a deep breath, her whole body trembling.

"It's okay," he whispered, carefully squeezing her just tight enough to not cause injury.  "I got knocked around a bit, and it was pretty horrible.  But I'm okay.  I bought Ladybug the time she needed to defeat it."

"I  **hate** seeing you get hurt," she whined, nuzzling him again.

"Ladybug always fixes things in the end," he assured her.  For some reason that didn't help, and he felt her flinch.

"But what if she's off her game one day?" she asked, her voice so quiet.  "What if she messes up of just can't do it?  She's never as good when you're not there to help her, and what if that's enough and she fails?"  

He felt dampness on his neck and suspected there were tears.  "Oh love," he murmured, looking down at the armful of girlfriend holding him down.  "I trust Ladybug, and I know you can, too."

"She gets so angry when you're hurt," she went on as if he hadn't said a thing.  "She makes mistakes."

While it hurt to see he so sad and worried, especially since he was the cause, there was something really nice about knowing she cared enough to be worried.  "You know, I'm going to get the feeling you're fond of me."

There was a hesitation, then she loosened her hold on him and raised up on her elbows.  "I should hope so."  She sniffled.  "I mean, we  **are** dating."

He reached up to wipe away her tears.  "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I should have asked.  How are you?" she asked, slipping one hand into his hair.

He closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch.  He didn't even resist the purr tonight.  "I won't lie.  It was a rotten day.  Nothing went right, both in my civilian life and with that damn akuma."  Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cat ear, gently tugging as she stroked it.  He hummed.  "But it's all better now."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Princess kisses make  **everything** better."  He hummed and tilted his head to direct her scritches.

"Can you stay tonight?"

"Need to leave by six," he mumbled.  Her hand left his hair and his eyes snapped open to see what he'd done wrong.

She grinned down at him.  "That's a lot of time for Princess kisses."

"Yeah," he agreed, feeling stupid.  Should he be alarmed?  No.  Princess would never harm him.

"Let's go up to my bed, sweet Kitty," she said, climbing off him and catching his hand.  "I think we're due for another first."  She gave him a little tug.

"We are?"  He let her pull him to his feet.  "Which one is that?"

Turning to face him, she continued walking backward toward her ladder, drawing him with her.  She caught his bell in her free hand and tugged just enough to start the zipper.  'Can't get you out of the leather yet," she said, her voice low.  "But we can maybe get a peek at what's under there." 

He knew he'd be embarrassed later by the tiny whine that sneaked out of him, but right now, he didn't care.  "Sure," he said, trying to sound cool and collected.  "We could definitely do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 28, Kiss it better  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. Ferisae is a writer and artist who has put together some fantastic art and comics. I absolutely could not pick a favorite. You can find Ferisae on [Tumblr](http://ferisae.tumblr.com/tagged/my-comics), or check out their well done angsty piece [on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferisae/pseuds/Ferisae).  
> 


End file.
